Fox's Like Music A Gin Ichimaru One Shot
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Another older one shot, back when I did more Bleach than KHR. No summer since I suck at that. Be nice I was still young when I wrote this XD Gin IchimaruxOC


Setsura Uchida's POV

"I am bored!" I exclaimed from my relaxed position on the couch. My Captain grew several veins on the back of his head.  
"Well then, 3rd seat SOME DAMN PAPER WORK!" He slammed his hands on the desk for added effect, I craned my neck to give him a droll stair.

"I did my work this morning, and I am not doing Rangiku's for her. I did mine, but it's not my job to do hers. Am I right Lil'shiro?" I grinned impishly at him as all he did was he glared fiercely at me as more veins popped up, before he himself popped.

"Fine then! If you won't do it, then go find her yourself! Consider that an order! And its Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword standing up, before slowly calming down and sitting back down, but still glaring darkly.

I got up, faced my Captain and gave a mock salute, while grinning evilly.

"Sir yes sir! I'll go get her right away!" I smiled cutely, but before I could leave.

"That won't be necessary."

I turned with a confused look, but then I broke out in a smile. It was Gin! And with Rangiku! He had her tucked under his arm, and the other had…. Izuru?

"Hi Gin! What happened to them?" I pointed to the unconscious Rangiku and Izuru. He laughed lightly before smiling as always.

"I found them drinking in Squad 9 Barracks. All passed out, Captain Tosen, Komamura, Kuchiki and Lieutenant Ise retrieved there unconscious Lieutenants and Captain Kyoraku. I kind of feel bad for Renji, Captain Kuchiki didn't look happy." This time I laughed, Gin did too a little.

"Yeah but, he's never happy." I stated blandly

"3rd seat Uchida!" Toshiro scolded, before I had a chance to retort, Gin stepped in.

"It's ok Captain Hitsugaya. Now where do I put her?" He lifted Rangiku slightly, grinning as always.

Lil'shiro sighed, rubbing his head.  
"Put her on the couch."

He nodded and laid her down; as he did I got a look at her face and a large bead of sweat rolled down my head. She was flushed red and muttering incoherent words. She's going to get yelled at later, and a big hangover. Suddenly a hand was placed on top of my head.

"Since she's so bored care if I borrow her Captain?" Gin gently rubbed my short, jet black hair that fell in-between my eyes like a triangle. He looked at Gin with suspicion and then into my deep purple eye's before nodding.

Though neither of us noticed, but Gins smile raised just a hair.

"Ok thanks, I'll see ya later Lil'shirooooo- hey put me down!" I yelled as Gin slung me over his free shoulder. I pounded on his back as Gin called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Squad 10 Captain I'll make sure to bring her back in one piece!" I heard my Captain sigh as the door closed.

"Gin Ichimaru put me down, I can walk ya know!" I pounded harder but he merely chuckled and slightly tightened his grip on my hips.

"But that's no fun Setsura." I could hear the smirk in his voice; I let out a deep sigh and gave up trying to escape. You'd think I would be used to this by now; he does it all the time. I know exactly what he wants.

After dropping Izuru off at his Quarters, we headed to his 'personal' room. Though now he shifted so he's carrying me bridle-style. We walked in his normal looking room, but, off to the side is a sliding door. Gin opens the door and walks in a large, hard-wood, basically empty room, with off to the side another sliding door that leads to a small porch. However in the middle of the room is a large, jet black Grand Piano, On top of it is a glass vase with a bouquet of red roses. My favorite flower.

I smiled as Gin placed me on the black bench and leaned on the side of the piano, resting his head on his hand. I stretched my arms and laid my fingers on the keys before I let them flow on the key board. Just as my fingers flowed, so did the music. The gorgeous music that filled the room also calmed Gin in a way. Since Gin heard me play, he often kidnaps me so I can play for him. He gets a serene look, he's not grinning not smiling, just calm. And as I glance at him, I can see he has that same look, the one that makes me smile.

I abruptly stopped my music making as my vision went red. I looked up to see Gin holding a rose from the vase. I smiled and took the elegant flower. I sniffed it and glanced up. I jerked my head back slightly; Gins face was inches from mine. I tried to move back but he grabbed me and pulled me so I was straddling his lap. I was pressed tightly against his chest; he gently pulled the rose from my hand, set it on the piano and ran it through my hair.

"Gin w-what are-" I cut myself off with a gasp. He opened his eyes! They were a beautiful light blue! His eyes seemed soft as they gazed into my widened ones, his grin remained, but it seemed different somehow.

"You know Setsura, you're a wonderful player. It's very calming. And you're very beautiful, and also, I think it's time I make you mine." Before I could say a thing, Gin tangled his hand through my hair and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened for a moment before I gripped his shoulders and kissed back, I felt him smirk against my lips, before shoving his tongue in my mouth and starting a tongue war. Which he won, I let him room my mouth freely until we broke for air.

We were panting heavily and Gin had yet to back up at all. "You know, I don't belong to you because you say it right?" I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm will a hickey prove it?" I could hear his grin as he kissed my neck. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I struggled against his hold to no avail.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't!" He chuckled at my torment.

"Well?" I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Say it." I felt him bury his head in my hair and smile.

"I. Love. You." I lifted my head, stared into his blue eyes and pecked his lips smiling.

"I love you to." He smiled gently and kissed me softly as he picked me up and took me to his bedroom for the night….

The End


End file.
